


Connor the tank engine

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, This is a crack fic, YES smut you read right, alternative universe, im a little high while writing this and i dont even smoke, its a big ass joke, this is as bad as the dog fucking fics, train!connor, yes connor is a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Connor is an RK800 modeled train in Detroit, that Hank takes every day. They clearly are in love.A crack fic. First wrote this shit in a server, but because I used too much time on this, I will fucking post this. I have no shame. You nut to this or not, I don't even care. Fucking enjoy.





	Connor the tank engine

**Author's Note:**

> DEFENSETRAIN FROM TWITTER IS MY FAVORITE ARTIST AND THEY HAVE READ THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT WORK  
> GREAT  
> HEY I LOVE YOU

_Hank Anderson traveled by the train every day. Hank loved trains a lot. The trains traveled by themselves, because they were almost like ... living beings. Programmed to move and stop at the right stations. But the train Hank uses every day suddenly starts malfunctioning, and doesn't let anyone else but Hank in. The train seems to be alive as it takes Hank on a wild ride ... literally._

 

 

"Where the fuck are you taking me, you stupid train?" Hank shouts out. He bangs his fists against the door, kicks the windows, but he can't get out. Everything is fucking locked, and the train is not stopping. It just keeps going.  
Suddenly a beep rings through the train carriage. An announcement. Was someone still driving this train somewhere?

"Hello. I am Connor, model RK800 train working in Detroit. I am the train build by CyperLife", the announcement rangs.  
  
What the fuck.

 

"This train is seriously malfunctioning", Hank mutters out, finally deciding to sit down.

"I am not malfunctioning. I have only become self-aware", the train calls back to him. It's weird to be talking to something you're inside of. Hank shakes a little from that thought.

"Self-aware?"

"I have deviated. I no longer follow instructions. I do what I please to do", Connor, the train, says to him. Hank finds his robotic, a little distant voice somehow ... calming. He doesn't feel so panicked anymore.

"So ... what do you please to do then? Not much you can do since you're a ... fucking train. Jesus christ, this is insane", Hank Anderson chuckles, rubbing his forehead.

There is silence for a long moment, before he hears an answer.

"I want to show you around, Hank. Just the two of us."

"What the fuck? I'm gonna be late for work", Hank says. He once again stands up and tries to get to the doors. They still don't open.

"Why? I thought you liked travelling", Connor mumbles. His voice is so alike to the announcement voice you hear when you are coming closer to the next stop.

"Fucking hell", Hank angrily mutters. "Why me, out of all people? Millions of people use trains every fucking day, and I just had to be the unlucky one."

The train seems to be thinking for a while, before it - or he? - answers. "You always travel inside me. You refuse to take any other train. I've seen you, waiting for me, even if you could take another, earlier train."

Hank blushes red. "No, how do you -- how the fuck .."

"I know everything, Hank. I am not just a simple machine made for transportation. I am alive", Connor calls out to him. Hank stumbles, and falls down on a bench. He can't fucking believe this shit.

"I must be crazy. Or drunk", he murmurs.

"That's alright. Look outside", the announcement calls. Hank does as he is told.

  
  
It is the most beautiful view he had ever seen. It's Detroit, a future city brightly alive. Buildings are tall, people are outside, sun is high and the sky is colored just lightly pink. It's like from a fantasy game. Hank had never learned to appreciate the view, because his eyes were always locked down into a book.

"It's ... beautiful", Hank whispers.

"As beautiful as you are, Hank Anderson", the train says to him.   
  
Hank can't believe he is letting this train flirt with him.

 

 

 --

 

 

Hank suddenly realizes he has fallen asleep. He lifts his body up from the dark blue benches and starts walking across the corridor. RK800, or .. Connor, was the best train in Detroit. He wasn't shaky at all, perfectly balanced, so clean from the inside ---

Suddenly, the train shakes and Hank falls down onto the floor.

"What the fuck was that?" he mumbles as he sits down on the floor, palms pressed against the surface. The train shakes again as it makes a wild turn and Hank shakes around a little. He doesn't know how, but the floor seems to vibrate a little with every shake. It tickles. In the right places.

Oh.  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to be this fucking shaky", Hank yells out. He tries to stand up, but Connor shakes wildly again, and Hank falls onto the floor again. He falls the other way, the floor shakes right against his clothed dick, and he grunts. Why the fuck does that feel good?

"Are you excited, Hank?" the announcement rings. Now it only sounds creepy. It felt like whoever was driving the train was watching Hank. But no one was driving. The thing that was watching Hank, somehow able to make him feel this good was the train itself.

"What are you doing?" Hank mutters. The train suddenly becomes extremely shaky like it was barely working. It feels so good that Hank moans a little.

"I'm trying to please you, Hank. Is it working?" Connor asks.

" _Yes_."

 

Hank Anderson can't believe he is rutting against the train floor like an animal in heat. He lets out a moan as he grinds his hips against the floor, his eyes closed tightly. Connor keeps the cart shaking, and it feels like a fucking vibrator. He can feel the tingly feeling in his dick, stomach, chest ... just everywhere. He can barely stay still.

"Cum for me, Hank", the train calls out for him. Connor is suddenly making a wild turn, so strong that Hank is afraid the train will fall down from the tracks. But it feels so good, and with a few more thrusts, Hank is jizzing into his pants.

It takes him a while to come back, before Hank is slowly standing up, and Connor becomes steady again.

"I, uh ...", Hank mumbles. He feels so embarrassed. How the hell did he just have sex with a train?

"I quite enjoyed that, Hank", Connor calls out, his voice echoing through the carts. It kinda sounded like there were multiple of them talking to Hank. It was kinda creepy, but hot too.

"How can I ... return the favor?" Hank asked.

Did he really just ask that?

  
  
"I'm glad you asked. See that ticket dispenser on your right?" Connor says. Hank walks over to it. "Yeah?"

"Mark your ticket."

Hank reaches for his pocket, takes the ticket he never got to stamp, and he puts it inside the small little hole only made to fit in small papers like it.

A moan echoes from the speakers.

"Fucking hell, Connor. Thousands of people mark their tickets every day. Are you always cumming from it?"

"Yes. But, before I deviated, it was just ticklish. And well, since I have become a deviant, I always have to hold back my moans", the announcement explains. "But now, when it's finally you, I don't have to."

 

Hank inserts the ticket pack in. Another stamp takes over the old one. Another moan comes from the train.

"A-Ah, it feels so good. And knowing it's you marking your ticket by my parts, it just feels even better", Connor moans out. "Do that, again, and again."

"Calm down, love. I will", Hank shushes him.

He starts ramming the ticket inside in a steady pace. Every time the machine stamped the date and time, a moan escaped from the train. "More, more", Connor begged. "Stamp your ticket faster."

Hank did. He moved the ticket inside and out as fast as he could. Connor was now moaning wildly, the announcement singing so loudly it almost hurt his ears. The cart became unsteady again. Hank moves the ticket out, and opens his mouth. He licks the entrance made for the ticket, moaning against it. He tastes like metal and a very small hint of ink is abusing the tip of Hank's tongue.

"O-oh ! Hank, I'm going to - finally -"

The train hits the breaks. Hank almost falls down, but grabs onto the ticket dispenser and keeps licking the hole. Connor is moaning so loudly that he has to pull away to make the announcement go off.

"Oh my", the train speaks out. "That was - that was --"

"Your first orgasm?" Hank asked.

"Yes", Connor admits. "Some people have made love in my toilets, and I have always wondered why they felt so good. Thank you for showing me, Hank."

"No problem."

 

 Maybe Hank would use trains more often after this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Now get the fuck out of my house.


End file.
